The Monster Hunter
by Back-to-Basics 25
Summary: A man from a far away land washes up on the shores of Valoran after a hunt at sea. Sorry not good at summary, Rated T for now, Contains OCs, as of now No pairings.
1. Prologue

The Monster Hunter

Prologue - Hunt on the Sea

**AN: Alright so blah blah blah I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes.**

Rain fell from the sky hitting the deck of the Galleass warship, two men stood on the port side looking over. The first wear leather armor with his hood pulled up keeping the rain off his head, his brown eyes looking around watching the waves hit the ship. The man next to him had his hood down his bald head soaking wet, the old man nudge the younger one.

"Kain you got to stay ready...the beast is fleeing." the older man said.

"We've been after this thing for weeks, why does the Empress still want us to kill it. I mean it's never cause the fisher men trouble nor are merchants." Kain said pushing himself up from the railings of the ship.

"Kid...I know you have only been a Hunter for a few years but you have to understand, these things have attack before we can't take are chances not even with a peaceful one."

Kain looked down as someone at the bow began to shout, "Master Hunter the creature! It's coming!"

Another sailor came running from below deck as the ship began to shake, lightning struck and thunder crashed in the distance. "One of the beast's tentacles struck the hold, we are taking on water!"

Roy stood up on the deck and drew his crossbow out, even with the storm he could see the monster before him just under the water. "The Hunter fears no beast, we kill to protect other even at are own life." Roy mumbled pulling the trigger as the bolt follow into the water striking into the monster as another tentacle came out of the water and grabbed onto the main sail. "Kain get the one downstairs!"

Kain nodded running for the stairs below deck, as he got off the stairs the water was up to his knees already. He opened the door to the galley to see the giant tentacle punched threw both sides. Kain reached for one of his twin long swords.

"Please forgive me, know I don't do this out of hate. Only for the people who I'm sworn to protect." Kain whispered as he stabbed his blade into the monster and began to cut down.

He barely got his blade out as the tentacle was pulled from the starboard side the water began to rush in faster, Roy rushed in, "So that blade of yours works." he stated firing another bolt.

The screech of the monster echo, "Yes, the Empress herself enchanted it and gave it to me." Kain answered as he stabbed the tentacle again.

"No kid get back!" Roy ordered.

But it was too late as it wrapped around the brown-haired man and dragged him out into the ocean, Roy ran upstairs and dove into the water looking around panicked to find his friend. He could barley see, but he saw it still hovering near the ship as he drew out his dagger. Swimming as fast as he could he drove the blade of the dagger into the beast. A small amount of blood began to seep out of the wound.

Roy looked over and watched as Kain began to float back to the surface, giving him one last wave he gave himself to his fate ripping the dagger out and stabbing the monster over and over again as the tentacles slowly closed around him.

(Unknown Time Later)

Kain's eyes slowly opened as he began to cough, "What...?" bird were singing as he stood up to find himself on land. "Where...where am I?"

**AN: And that is the prologue to my LOL fanfiction, I hope you like it. I am going to have polls so you have some impact on what happens, The poll I am going to do now is really big so just put your choices in a review or PM. **

**Current Poll - What City-State should Kain wash up on, and who should find him. (It can be more then one person.)**

**Until next time.**


	2. Ambush

_'_The Monster Hunter

Chapter 1 - Ambush

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes.**

Kain looked himself over, _'I look ok...but how did I get here?' _He thought slowly getting to his feet. That's when it hit him, the beast dragged him over board, "Roy!" He began to run through the sand a forest on one side and the ocean on the other. The sand slowed him down as he panicked looking around in all directions.

"Roy!" his voice echoed but no one responded.

Kain felt like he had been running down the beach for an hour before he stopped running and fell to his knees, "Dammit Roy...it should have been me."

A young man cover in fur exited the forest, his eyes locked on Kain. "You ok?"

Kain looked over, "No...my friend is most likely dead, I've been shipwreck, and I failed at my mission."

"Things aren't as bad as you think, come on let's get you back to town. I'm sure you friend is fine." the man stated walking closer.

Kain drew his steel blade, "Stay back!" he ordered.

"Calm down friend...I'm not going to hurt you." the man said stepping back.

"Then why are people hiding in the forest?" Kain asked.

"...So you saw them? Then surrender and maybe you will live." the man mumbled drawing his dagger.

Kain was silent as four more men slowly walked out from the forest, each with a bow trained on him. Seeing that he was out numbered he dropped his steel sword into the sand.

"Smart." The first man said as he approached him.

Kain saw this as his chance as the man stuck out his arm to turn him he drew his enchanted sword from his second sheath cutting straight the bandits arm. He began to scream in pain as Kain grabbed his neck and used him for a human shield. Slowly four arrows punched into the bandit. Rushing forward he cut the bow of the closest one, he quickly drew his dagger stabbing at Kain.

He side stepped the man driving his sword into the man the other three archers had just finished drawing back their bows as a females voice began to speak, "Hold men."

A female warrior covered in heavy plate armor stepped out, "I can see you are skilled to take down two of my men."

Kain had slowly moved back sheathing his enchanted sword he grabbed his steel one from the sand placing both hands on it, "Step aside...all I want is to search for my friend. Why do you bother me?"

"To test you, I know what you are. You a Hunter of Trill." she said smiling behind her helm.

"What?! You know of my home land!"

"Yes, I can help you get back...for a price. You join me work off you debt."

"No, I will not help bandits prey on the weak!" Kain growled.

"Hmm I'm sorry to hear that...nothing a few weeks of torture can't fix." she laughed as she pulled a small black gem from a pouch.

Kain's eyes locked on the gem stone, "So you captured a spirit..."

She smirked, "Raise Cleave!"

A massive man rose from the sand, wearing an old executioner robes and mask. He loomed over Kain with a great axe ready to kill whoever his mistress ordered. "Don't kill him Cleave...I want him alive." she ordered.

Kain swung his steel sword for the monstrous spirit but the his blade phased through him doing nothing. Cleave reached out with his hand grabbing Kain's head, slowly lifting him off the ground and cutting of his air ways. He began kicking his legs as he dangled using the hilt of his sword he began to pound on the giants wrist.

The women began to laugh at Kain's struggle as she give the giant a nod, he threw the man to the ground and stomp on him. "Mistress...he is unconscious."

"Good be a dear and care him back to are stronghold." she ordered give him a wink.

"Yes, mistress." he mumbled grabbing Kain's leg as he began to drag him into the forest.

**AN: And here is the first chapter of The Monster Hunter the current poll is still open so if you want to vote just leave it in a review or PM me since there are a lot of choices and possibilities.**

**Current Poll - What City-State should Kain wash up on (Since I haven't yet decided where he is), and who should find him. (It can be more then one person.)**

**Current Results: Locations**

**Demacia - 2**

**Bilgewater - 1**

**People,**

**Garen - 2**

**Lux, Quinn, and Gangplank - 1**

**So yes these are the current results, so like before enjoy you day, afternoon, or night.**


	3. Alliance

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 2 - Alliance

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes.**

Kain's eyes slowly opened, he found himself on a small plank. Sitting up he found himself in a small cell with no windows. He reached back to find his swords gone, "Dammit..." he mumbled. Rising to his feet he walked over to the cell door, looking outside all he could see was a small table and a weapon rack. "I need to get out of here."

"That is impossible." a low voice whispered as the giant man walked into the room and up to the cell.

"Here to brag?" Kain growled.

"No...I want to make you an offer."

Kain was taken back by this, he wasn't excepting the spirit to try to make a deal with him. "What is it?"

"This woman has caused me to do so much evil...I was once a man of honor. A warrior who would give his life for his country, but I was struck down by a creature that stole my soul. I have no idea how she came into power over me, but if we can break the gem...I can rest...and be with my family." The giant said his voice sounded sad.

Kain looked the man in his eyes, "I swore on my honor as a Hunter of Trill I will help you rest spirit...until then what should I call you?"

"I have long forgotten my name...my mistress calls me Cleave...but I prefer Honor." he said as he lifted his axe above his head. "Stand back."

"Alright...Honor." Kain said backing away from the door as the axe came down forcing the door opened. "I am Kain."

Honor turned knowing the noise would bring others, "I don't know where your swords are Kain, but there is one on that weapon rack over there."

Kain nodded as he watched Honor exited the room closing the door behind him, he walked up to the rack and grabbed the one iron short sword that was there. Looking it over he could hear voices outside, "Cleave what the hell was that noise!"

"My freedom." Honor growled as he raised his axe again bring it down on the bandit before he had time to react.

Opening the door Kain saw as the man was cleaved into two Honor turned back as he lifted his axe, "This way." he pointed as the pair began to run down a dimly lit hallway.

There were four door at the other end of the hallway the only thing in their way was three bandits. Kain ran forward the first one saw him and drew a small dagger, "The prisoner is free!" he yelled as their blades clashed.

Kain kicked the man in the chest knocking him to the ground. The other two rushed forward as Honor placed both hands on his axe, running forward he pinned the other two bandits to the wall. Kain brought the short sword down into the chest of the man he knocked to the ground, "Honor!" he yelled as he throw him the short sword. Turning his head he let go of his axe with his right hand and caught the sword stabbing the man on his right. He released the second man only to bring his axe down cutting through the mans shoulder.

Honor pulled his axe from the man, but as he pulled the sword he found he put it into the wall breaking part of it, "Sorry, you are going to need a new weapon."

"It's fine...these are my swords." Kain answered taking the dagger from the man he stabbed.

"They...are special?" Honor asked.

"One is...the silver one was hand-made and enchanted by the Empress of Trill herself. My family has defend their rule since it began five generations ago, I am excepted to take that duty." Kain explained.

"I see." Honor stated opening the door to their right.

As they entered it looked as if they had entered another stronghold, filled with lit candles, a summoning circle, and other magical looking items. "So the beast betrays me for the Hunter...it's a good thing I saw this coming." the woman's laugh echoed as she dropped her helm revealing a third eye.

"What? You knew? Then you should know what is coming." Honor question as anger began to fill his words.

She smiled, "Yes, but I know what will stop you." she snapped her fingers as the circle began to glow.

Slowly a green glow around a skeleton head began to crawl up from the circle, covered in armor it's ghastly hands began to push it from the portal in one hand a lantern, the other a hook connected to a long chain.

Kain looked on in fear at the monster she had summoned, Honor's eyes looked with the creature as the gears began to spin in his head. "You...you were the thing that did this to me!" he yelled ripping the executioners hood from his head revealing scars covering his face. "This thing is mine!"

Honor rushed forward ready to strike this monster down as it threw its hook, it wrapped around his the axe as both began to pull, "I will not let you do to others what you did to me!" Honor yelled pulling his axe backed. Neither could make the other give an inch.

Kain rushed forward the dagger in his hand, "Please...you think you can kill me." she laughed as Kain's sword appeared next to her, his steel sword began to float.

The women took her eyes off of Kain as she tried to make his enchanted silver blade move as well, "You will not control it!" Kain yelled throwing the dagger as he gripped his steel blade. The dagger cut the woman's arm, causing her to break her summoning spell as the beast disappeared.

"You think you have won!" she yelled backing up, "This isn't the last you have seen of the Seer of the Shadows!

A magical aura surrounded her as she phased out, Kain walked up and grabbed his silver sword placing both of them in their sheaths. "Honor...I'm sorry I failed you."

"No, as long as I know that monster and the Seer still lives I can not rest." Honor stated as he walked up to a small table grabbing the gemstone he was bound to, placing it in a pouch on his robes.

**AN: And here is Chapter two, so I scrapped the old poll and am going with a new one that I have posted on my profile, it will be going on for awhile. You can for three if you want to.**

**Current Poll - Who do you think I should pair Kain up with? Round One (I'm going to go by City-States starting with Demacia) Choose your favorite three to move on.**

**Not sure what City-State I will go to next for the poll, and no this will not be a harem fic he will follow in love with one champ.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Honor

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 3 - Honor

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes.**

Honor pulled the gemstone the bound him to this plane out of the pouch he placed it in, his eyes still focused on it minutes after their battle with the Seer. Kain looked over at him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Honor, I can release you. You can be with your family."

He looked down at the young man, "No...my family wouldn't respect me if I left you to face the Seer alone, and that monster she summoned still needs to be destroyed by my hand!"

Kain looked at the man, "What is that thing?"

"He is called Thresh, once a man of fresh. A terrible thing before and after his death." Honor answered as his grip tighten on his axe. "He was a prison guard...the things he did to the prisoners were...evil. No one challenged him or tried to stop him, that was until one night. The prisoners rioted, that chain he was using is the chain he used against them. So they hung him with it."

Kain couldn't believe this, "How do you know all this?"

"I was the one who hung him...that was a long time ago." Honor answered.

"So you were a prisoner?"

Honor opened the door to the Seer's room, "Yes, I was arrested for murdering the son of a noble. He tried to kidnap my daughter...I made sure he didn't come after any of my family."

"I'm sorry...thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." Kain answered as Honor held out his hand, reaching out Honor dropped the gemstone into his hand. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Like you said, I trust you. I can't watch over this all the time so I need someone to watch over my gemstone until I can stop Thresh once and for all." Honor said as he began to disappear.

"Wait where do I go from here?!" Kain asked not knowing the land.

"Head...East." Honor mumbled as he vanished.

Kain entered the hallway stepping over the bodies he reached forward began to pull on a wheel as the gates of the fort began to open. The wind began to blow inside the fort as he locked the wheel, stepping outside rain began to fall on his head. "This is starting great." he mumbled placing the gemstone in his pouch on his weapon belt. Reaching behind him he pulled his hood up stepping on to the path that led away from the fort.

Hours passed as the rain continued to fall without a break. Finding a small village he tried to enter the Inn but found it locked, knocking on the door no one was coming to answer it. Hearing two sets of footsteps coming toward him, Kain turned to see two people running at him.

"So your the bandit that is terrorizing these people!" One yelled shaking her hand at him.

"Surrender now!" the other one yelled also a women but held a weapon he had never seen before.

"I don't know who you two are, but I am not a bandit!" Kain yelled back taking a step back.

"Come on run so I can take you down!" the first yelled.

"Hold on, we aren't one hundred percent sure he is the bandit we were told about." the second said calmly.

"Cupcake, don't go soft on me."

**AN: And here is chapter 3 shorter then my other chapters but I have been really busy, in one day I will be taking down the Demacia poll and will begin the next few City-States so unless you just want Lux and Sona to advance this is your last chance to change that.**

******Current Poll - Who do you think I should pair Kain up with? Round One (I'm going to go by City-States starting with Demacia) Choose your favorite three to move on.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Vi versus Kain

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 4 - Vi versus Kain

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes. Hmm this is boring I've used this three chapters in a row let's try something different. I have no connection with Riot games, I just troll on my scrub account sometimes...ok almost never.**

Rain continued to fall as the pink haired girl's eyes were locked with the young man before her, "Caitlyn...you not going to just take him on his word right?" she asked.

"Vi, we have no proof that he is the bandit." The women called Caitlyn answered.

"I have all the proof I need!" The one called Vi yelled as she charged forward towards Kain.

Kain drew his steel sword to defend himself, Vi punched the sword. Surprisingly the blade held up but the force of the punch sent the man skidding across the mud, he used his blade to stop him from sliding. "Wow...not many people would still be standing after a punch like that."

Kain got back to his feet, his leather armor covered in mud. "A Hunter of Trill...doesn't break easily." he coughed.

The pair charged each other once again the gauntlet and the sword met once again as sparks flew, "Your quick..." Vi mumbled as she threw her left hand in an uppercut.

Kain saw this coming and drew his enchanted silver blade blocking her punch, "And you strong..." Kain growled as he jumped back away both of his swords in hand.

"Vi stand down and you stop giving her what she wants!" Caitlyn ordered.

Kain and Vi didn't listen as they ran towards each other again, Vi jabbed as Kain ducked the punch and attempted to slash at her gauntlets. She saw her opening as she punched in between his blades hitting him in the chest, Kain got to his feet once again but placed his hand against his chest. "Dammit.."

Vi charged at him once again ready to finish this fight, she threw a jab with her left hand. Kain ducked under it and swung his blade cutting through her armor. "You bastard!" she mumbled as some blood dripped through the gauntlet as she covered her wound. Caitlyn had enough of seeing these two fight for no reason stepping forward she aimed her rifle at them firing her 90 caliber net at the pair.

The net wrapped around the Vi and Kain trapping them together sending them sliding against the ground again. As they stops the pouch caught on Vi's armor ripping it opened, the gemstone falling out. Soon a tall man appeared in an old executioner robes. Looking down Honor saw Kairu wrapped in a net with some women, the looking towards Caitlyn with her rifle pointed at them.

"What have you done to Kain!" Honor yelled raising his Great Axe.

"Vi!" Caitlyn screamed aiming her rifle at the massive man.

"Honor stop!" Kain yelled as he and Vi struggle to get free of each other.

Honor stopped his axe still in the air above Caitlyn, a man kicked in the door of the Inn. Honor quickly lowered his axe and used his now free arm to grab the man. Vi looked over, "So...he wasn't the bandit."

"I told you." Kain mumbled.

"Hey let me go!" the man demanded swing his legs.

"Sorry dear, but you will be sitting in prison soon enough." Caitlyn smiled.

"That's what you think, my father will never allow it." he argued.

"Please we have you caught red handed." Vi laughed as she and Kain managed to get to their feet. "Cupcake you mind?"

"Sorry love no weapon to cut you free, and I believe I told you not to fight." she answered.

"Then at least let me go." Kain stated.

"I also told you to stop." Caitlyn added as she gathered his swords from the ground and pulled the gauntlets from Vi's wrists.

Honor was confused by what was going on as he collected his gemstone, Caitlyn looked at him. "Honor was it...thank you for helping with the capture of this bandit."

Honor turned towards Caitlyn, "...I did nothing."

"My father will not take this sitting down! You will have the might of Zaun kicking your doors down! Then you all will be my slaves!" the man began to laugh.

"Zaun?" Kairu mumbled.

"City-state that rivals us in technology, but always manage to fall behind." Vi laughed.

"You shut you mouth women!"

"The league will not allow Zaun to just do as it pleases, you are a criminal and the league will see you locked up for your crimes." Caitlyn answered.

"Well now let we have the all settled, can one of you CUT US FREE!" Kain and Vi both yelled.

**AN: Here we go chapter four is up and we have a nice scene with Kain and Vi, and since I closed round one of my poll the three ladies moving on from Demacia are Lux with six votes, Quinn with five votes, and Sona also with five votes so now I opened up the next round that has the ladies from Piltover and Zaun.**

**Current Poll: Who do you think I should pair Kain up with? Round Two (Piltover and Zaun since after Demacia most cities do not have more then three females) Choose your favorite two to move on.**

** Epic Gamer - I will once I have some free time and I can get on LoL and if you want you can vote in your reviews since unless you make a profile you can't vote in the polls.**


	6. The Black Claw

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 5 - The Black Claw

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes.**

Caitlyn finally released Kain and Vi from her net and returned their weapons to them, "Thanks for your help with capturing the bandit, sorry about Vi."

Vi growled as she wiped some of the mud off of her, "Hey if it wasn't for my miss direction he wouldn't have come out!" she yelled as she secured the bandit.

"If you two are ever in Piltover and need help, just call us up." Caitlyn said as put her gun in the mans back.

"I will remember this...the four of you will suffer!" he screamed, Vi pushed him forward.

"Get moving! See you two around." Vi said as the two lead the man off and out of the village.

Kain and Honor waved goodbye as they exit the village heading Southwest, "Honor...what makes you think Thresh is traveling this way?"

"He isn't." he answered.

"But we are after him why aren't we following him?" Kain asked.

"Where he travels we will need a boat to follow, we are heading to Demacia." Honor answered.

"A...boat..." Kain mumbles as the memories of Roy flowed back to him.

Honor saw that he had stopped walking, "Are you...alright?"

"No...before the Seer found me on the beach. I was at sea with my master Roy. A monster that had been peaceful began attacking are vessels so we were sent to stop it. It attacked are boat during a storm, I was dragged overboard...that is all I remember." Kain explained.

Honor placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "I'm sure he is alive, he maybe washed up somewhere as well."

Kain nodded, "I doubt it...but thanks for saying that."

Night fall approached as the two men entered a small forest, Honor gathered some wood as Kain started a small fire. Honor leaned his great axe against a tree, "Get some rest Kain I will watch out for you until morning."

"What about you?"

"I'm dead, I need no rest." he answered as he sat down.

Kain sat down against a tree, "Thanks Honor." he mumbled shutting his eyes.

Honor nodded.

Hours passed as Honor feed the fire to keep it going, the night air was crisp and cool as a breeze picked up. Looking up he saw an odd sight a raven sat on the stack of logs looking at him. Standing up he walked over to it, the creature didn't move as he reached forward towards it. With his hand only a few inches from it the bird let out a loud whistle.

"What...what's going on?" Kain asked the whistle awakening him as he stumbled to his feet.

The raven flew away as two men in matching black armor approached the campsite, "So it is true, Cleave has betrayed the Seer." the first mumbled.

"I am Honor, Cleave was a mindless beast for a monstrous women." he growled reaching for his great axe.

"Hold spirit...we are here to offer a trade." the second stated placing her hand on the first's shoulder.

"Who are you people?" Kain asked his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"We are the Black Claw, the balance of Runeterra. The Seer is trying to tip the scale, to cause chaos." The first one said.

"The Black Claw...you are assassins, wouldn't you want chaos?" Honor asked.

"No...we believe on balance and controlled chaos, the Seer will destroy the League, within a week Demacia and Noxus will be at war again...and don't think Trill is safe from this either Hunter." the second added.

"Trill...would be in danger, what is this trade then?" Kain asked.

"The Seer was last seen heading towards Noxus."

"That's it? Then what do you want?" Honor asked.

"Thresh is to be left alone."

"WHAT!?" Honor yelled losing control he grabbed the first one by the head lifting him in the air. "The damn monster will fall to my axe!"

The second drew her curved sword as she charged towards Honor, Kain intercepted her holding her off with his steel sword, "The beast will die!"

"Kill him and you will fall to the Black Claw." the women yelled. Kain overpowered her knocking her sword to the ground and kicking her away, Honor threw the man to the ground.

"I'm already dead...I have nothing to fear from you assassin." Honor said reaching for his axe.

"And a Hunter of Trill will face many beast that are more dangerous than pathetic assassins." Kain added.

"You will regret this...you have made a power full enemy this day, Honor and Kain Stormguard!" the assassins yelled as they ran off.

"Should we head towards Noxus?" Kain asked turning towards Honor.

"No...we can't trust them, we keep the path. We head to Demacia and then to the Shadow Isles." Honor answered.

The pair gathered their equipment and continued their journey to destroy Thresh.

**AN: Here is chapter 6, so yes at one point I was going to do the Skyrim curved sword joke so I thought I would mention I thought about it. Currently in the polls for round 2 Vi is leading with 5, Caitlyn and Orianna tied with 1 and Janna with 0. I am going to keep with one open until one of other three women hit 2 votes then I will begin the next poll which will be Noxus and Ionia.**

**Until next time, stay human, stay alive, and make sure to enjoy your day.**


	7. The Void

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 6 - The Void

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play...almost never. Don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile.**

Kain and Honor exited the forest, the sunlight was shining with no clouds in sight. Entering an open field the pair saw a panicked young women running in the knee-high grass. "Please help!" she cried.

Honor and Kain looked at each other, "What is wrong?" Kain asked as the black-haired women stopped in front of them.

"Please sirs, my family's farm-house is under attack by beast!" she cried.

"...Kain ever moment we waste is more time Thresh have to escape." Honor mumbled.

"We can't let them die, we have to help them." Kain argued as he turned back to the young women. "Lead the way."

Honor shook his head as the women and Kain ran towards the attack, he soon followed the pair. Coming over the hill they saw a strange wolf attacking a young man, "Leave him alone!" the women cried.

The beast turned, it's black and purple fur glimmered with a dark aura. "What matter of beast is this?!" Kain asked drawing his enchanted silver sword.

"It was corrupted by the Void." Honor answered.

The wolf howled barreling towards the young women, Kain placed himself between her and the wolf. "Run!" he ordered readying his sword.

The wolf dove at Kain, swing his sword the wolf wrapped its jaw around the blade. It cut into its jaw partly as it pulled the blade from his hand, and ran for the forest. "Honor watch over them, I can't let that thing get away."

Honor nodded as he began to check the young man for wounds, Kain took off running, after the wolf. Deeper into the forest he ran as he looked around the tree were dead or dying, the grass gave way to dirt and rocks. Looking forward he could see a man floating, covered in a blue robe, a purple cowl covered his head. Only his glowing blue eyes were exposed. The wolf sat at his feet, "So you are the man who chased my pet."

"These monster was attacking people!" Kain growled.

"He was just showing people what will happen once I bring the Void here." the robed man stated.

"You want to bring the Void here?!" Kain asked.

The man smiled, "I could use a warrior like yourself...join me."

"Malzahar you will leave this place!" a heavily armor man ordered as he floated in next to Kain.

Looking at the man he was covered in armor, he didn't have legs. Looking on as a purple sword made of energy appeared out of his wrist.

"Kassadin...have you come to join me?" Malzahar asked.

Kassadin didn't answer instead turning his head to Kain, "Hunter...will you join me in stopping him?"

Kain nodded as he drew his steel sword, _'I can't let the Void do here what they did in Trill.'_

Malzahar opened two portals between Kain and Kassadin, Kain jumped towards the wolf, as Kassadin opened a rift in the Void. Slashing at the wolf it jumped away with the sword still in its mouth.

"Dammit...I need my enchanted blade if I want to hurt these things." he mumbled.

Kassadin opened a rift behind the wolf stabbing into it, using his free hand he grabbed the sword and tossed it to Kain. "Hunter strike him from the front!" he ordered.

Kain caught his sword as he rushed Malzahar, "You will fall!"

Malzahar smiled under his cowl as he released a pool of negative energy, Kain didn't see it as he ran into it. The negative energy was sticking to his feet, "Now you will join me."

Kassadin throw his Null Sphere at Malzahar, hit him in the back he turned towards Kassadin. "Two on one hardly seems fair...I guess I will fall back." The Void opened around him as he disappeared.

The pool disappeared as well as Kassadin floated towards Kain, "Thank you for your help Hunter."

Kairu holstered his blade, "I've heard what people like him can do...I will not let it happen again."

"So you know about what happened in Trill then?" Kassadin asked.

"Yes...my father was on of the Hunters that fought back the Voidlings, that came through the rip." Kain answered.

"I see." Kassadin mumbled.

"Kassadin if you need any help in the future against the Void, I will fight it." Kain stated.

"If it comes to that I will send word." Kassadin said.

Honor came walking in as he found Kain, "Kain you are okay...Kassadin? Why are you here?"

"Honor...your free of the Seer, is she dead?"

"No...we hunt her and Thresh." Honor answered.

"So the Hunter and the Spirit...interesting maybe you two should join the league." Kassadin stated.

"No...Thresh will fall to me and then I can rest." Honor growled.

"Of course, but you Hunter should still think about it." Kassadin said as he floated away.

"You know Kassadin?" Kain asked.

"I meet him when I was under

the power of the Seer, she had me try to kill him. It didn't work." Honor said. "We'll have time to talk about this after we kill Thresh."

Kain nodded as the pair left the forest, not seeing that they were being followed by two people.

"This is who we are to kill?"

"Yes, it's who my father ordered us to kill."

**AN: Yup chapter Six is up enjoy and the winners of the Piltover/Zaun Poll were Vi with 6 votes and Janna with 3. So now the Noxus poll is out so go and vote and let who you think should be paired with Kain advance to the next round.**

**Current Poll: Who do you think I should pair Kain up with? Round Three (Noxus) Choose your favorite three to move on.**

**Until next time enjoy!**


	8. Thief!

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 7 - Thief!

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play...almost never. Don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile.**

Kain and Honor stood on a hill as the wind gentle flowed around them, only a few minutes away was Demacia. The pair looked upon the Marble like walls and buildings of the City of Justice. "Kain...I need to return to the gemstone." Honor mumbled his eye's locked on the city before him.

"What?! Why?!" Kain asked panicked not know if his friend was ok.

"I have old...history with this city...it would be best, if they thought I was still dead." Honor answered.

"But I've never been to this city! Who do I speak about getting a boat?" Kain asked.

"Just go to the docks." Honor mumbled as he slowly faded away the gemstone falling into Kain's hand.

"...What happened to you here?" Kain mumbled to himself as he continued down the path towards Demacia.

Entering the City of Demacia Kain was at a lost, "This is nothing like Trill." he mumbled to himself.

Passing by a market place the people soon began to crowd together, a man bumps into Kain a cane in his left hand and a hood draped over his head. "Sorry..." he mumbled as he made his way out of the crowd.

"It's alright." Kain answered as he turned back the man was gone.

He followed a crowd to an open courtyard, pushing his way to the front of the crowd, in the middle of the opening stood a man cover in blue and gold heavy armor. The man was barking orders to what seemed to be new recruits under his command.

A blond women stood next to him, "Oh, brother..." she mumbled looking on at the man.

Kain looked at the women, blond hair, blue eyes, and shinning armor, the man turned and saw Kain. "What about you?" he said pointing at him.

"What about me?"

"My men are ready at all time traveler, what about you?" the man asked as he got closer.

"A Hunter of Trill is always ready to defend one self or others." Kain answered.

"Garen why are you dragging a traveler into your men's training?" the women asked.

Garen didn't answer her, "What do you say? Care for a spar with me and my men?"

Kain looked at the four people behind Garen, none of them looked like anything special. But the man in front of him looked like he could be a challenge. Reaching down his fingers hit his belt, looking down he saw his pouch gone. Looking around he couldn't see it on the ground.

Lux could tell something was wrong, "Are you alright?"

Kain didn't answer as he pushed his way through the crowd going back to the market place, Garen give a nod to Lux as she goes after him.

_'The man from before!'_ Kain thought looking around not seeing anyone who looks like the man from before. "Dammit!" he growled running out the city gates.

"Wait!" a female voice yelled from behind him.

Kain turned to see Lux running towards him, "Look I don't have time to waste with that guys training, my friend is in danger!"

"What? Your friend is in danger...how can I help?" she asked.

"Look I know you mean well, but I've lost too many close friends in the past few weeks." Kain stated.

"You can't just go off by yourself thou, do you know even where to look?" Lux argued.

"Why do you care? You don't know me, or my friend." Kain mumbled.

"It's just who I am." Lux answered.

"Lux is everything alright?" A male voice asked.

Elsewhere the man pulled his hood off looking back he was far from Demacia, holding the pouch he emptied it into his right hand. The gemstone fell out as Honor began to slow materialize before him. A raven landed on the man's shoulder, "Hello Dex."

Honor froze, the voice was someone he hadn't heard in years. "No one has called me Dex in years..." he said as he looked up.

"Swain...I never thought to see you."

Swain extended his hand, "How are you still here...brother? I heard you were killed and go by Honor now."

"...I was...and yes my name is Honor." he answered.

"I'm assuming that the women who entered Noxus has something to do with it." Swain stated as his raven landed on Honor's shoulder.

"Heavy armor with an eye icon on the helm?" Honor asked.

"Yes."

"The Seer...where is Kain?" Honor asked.

"I believe he is still in Demacia...but you should leave him their, The Seer has sent her agents after him." Swain mumbled as his raven flew back to him.

**AN: And here is chapter 7, for the poll I will be leaving the Noxus poll up for another day or so. The next poll will be Ionia and Bilgewater. Be sure to tell me if you have a suggestion, review if you would like. Until next time enjoy your day and tip your waiters.**

**Oh and I started my new LOL Account, if you wish to add me. I don't play a lot anymore it is HolyKogMawBatman**


	9. Dragon

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 8 - Dragon

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play...almost never. Don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile. And for reason that are my own, (Because I like the skin better) Shyvana will be in her Ironscale skin.  
**

**And before I begin I have to say this, one of my reader's pointed this out. If you look at the Leona splash art for her summer pool party skin, in the background you see Ezreal pouting on one side as Taric chases Lux. And he tells me that "Ezreal is pouting because Traic is chasing Lux and not him. Since as we all know Taric and Ezreal are couple not this fake Lux and Ezreal crap they are forcing down are throats" just thought this was funny and true.**

"Prince Jarven." Lux said turning to see a man in gold armor standing behind her and Kain. "No...everything isn't fine. This man's friend has been kidnapped."

Jarven paused for a minute, "We can't let this injustice slide...but with tensions raising with Noxus I can't spare any troops."

"Then I will go with him." Lux stated.

"Garen will never agree to that." Jarven said.

Kain looked at the two of them for a moment, "Why do you people want to help me, I'm just a stranger to you?"

Jarven and Lux both looked at the young man in front of them, "We help anyone who has had an injustice against them."

"Now I will be helping him." Lux argued.

"Lux we need you here." Jarven stated.

"I don't even now where to start, it's not like I got a good look at the person who took him." Kain mumbled.

"Sounds like we could use the help of Quinn and Valor." Lux smiled as she jumped to Kain's side.

"Lux...your brother will never forgive me if I send you off with a stranger." Jarven said crossing his arms.

"Jarven I am an adult, I can make my own choices!" Lux growled as she began to glare at the man across from her.

"And I am your Prince, so please just do me this favor." Jarven said.

Lux as about to say something as Kain placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for offering to go with me, but I can't drag you away from you friends and family for me."

Jarven gave Kain a nod as Lux walked over towards the Prince of Demacia, "Quinn and Valor are currently out, we have heard some rumors of a group of undead massing in the Howling Marsh. If you could assist her I would take this as a personal favor to me and will do all I can to help you find your friend."

"Jarven you can't make him go by himself." Lux argued.

"He will not have too, I will aid him." a female voice answered.

Jarven, Lux, and Kain looked over to see a women standing in iron scale armor, gauntlets in the shape of dragons heads, and long red hair tied into a ponytail.

"Shyvana...are you sure?" Jarven asked.

The women nodded as she walked up to the three, "Wait! you are going to let Shyvana go and not me?!" Lux groaned.

"Yes because she can handle herself out in the wilds, and she doesn't have a brother who would be mad at me." Jarven answered.

Kain's eyes were locked on the half dragon of Demacia, "You are a half dragon...I haven't seen one of your kind in years."

"How do you know I am a half dragon." Shyvana demanded.

"You eyes...the few half dragons I've seen have eye's like yours." Kain answered.

"Are there more of my kind?" she asked.

"I don't know? The dragons protect a small tribe to the North of the land's controlled by my Empress, the half dragons would come to the capital and join the Hunters or the Holy Knight's. Some would stay, and other's would go back North." Kain answered.

"I see, Jarven we are going to need some supplies." Shyvana said saddened by the man's answers.

Jarven nodded placing a small pouch in her hand.

* * *

Kain sat outside the walls of Demacia, _'__Why am I wasting time helping these people...it's not like I know them, but it's not like I know where Honor is.' _he thought placing his hand on the hilt of his blade.

Shyvana soon exited the city seeing the Hunter deep in thought, "Is everything alright?"

Kain's head snapped up, "Yeah...just think, are we ready to go?"

She nodded handing him the sack that held their trail rations, "Come on we have a long march ahead of us."

The pair made their way from the city of Demacia, the first few days were silent not talking as they made their way to the Howl Marsh. On the four night Shyvana had just lit the fire as Kain lean up against a tree. "Kain..."

"Yes?" he asks looking up from fire.

"I have been alone for along time...do those people and the dragons live in peace?"

"I would think so, but like I said I haven't seen one of them in years." he answered.

"Then I would like to make a request, would you take me there once your business here is squared away?" Shyvana asked wanting to meet other's like herself.

"I wish I could..." Kairu mumbled.

Shyvana's eyes lit up, "Why not! Is because of me!" she demanded to now as she smashed her hand on a log she was sitting on.

"No, you see a few weeks ago I was out at sea with my Master Roy..." Kairu explained his story of how he came to be on Valoran and meeting Honor. "So...I don't know where Trill is from his place, and that is why I must help my friend Honor. I swore an oath, and I don't want to break it."

Shyvana felt bad for letting her rage get the best of her, "Sorry, I reacted how I did."

"It's ok, and when I find out how to get home, I will send word and I'll take you to the Northern Tribes." Kain said extending his hand.

Shyvana took his and shook it, "Is that a promise?"

Kain nodded.

**AN: So the winners of the Noxus poll are Riven with 6 votes, Katarina Du Couteau with 5 votes, and Emilia (Evaine) LeBlanc with 4 votes so as of right now the champs that are moving on are Lux, Quinn, Sona, Vi, Janna, Riven, Katarina, and LeBlanc. Remember this is no Harem I am just taking the most popular ones you vote for and will soon cut it down to the one that will be paired with Kain.**

**Current Poll - Who do you think I should pair Kain up with? Round Four (Ionia and Bilgewater) Choose your favorite three to move on.**

**Until next time, enjoy your life.**


	10. The Howling Marsh Part 1

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 9 - The Howling Marsh Part 1

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play...almost never. Don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile. My buddy is load this on his DA account since I don't use DA and we have re opened some of the older pairing polls so if you want to vote again, or have someone else move on here is your chance to change just look it up on DeviantART and leave a comment with your votes Enjoy! **

**Oh and I can't forget the good news, I need to thank those of you that have stuck with my crappy fanfiction to help it reach over 1,000 hits. Thanks to all of you for sticking by and enjoying, this is all because of you. Thanks!**

Kain looked forward at the Howling Marsh from the hill he and Shyvana were standing on, "So this is where we will find Quinn and Valor?" he asked looking at the half dragon.

"Yes, other scouts have reported large movement of the undead and what looks like organization between them." Shyvana answered.

"So Jarven sent his best to see if the rumor were true then." Kain stated.

Shyvana nodded as the pair descended the hill and into the marsh, the marsh was muggy and covered in fog. With every step they took the muck and water began to rise slowly reaching up too their knees. With every step that they took into the thick fog it slowly came to the point that they could barely see each other. "Shyvana...Shyvana!" he yelled.

Kain's head turned looking in all directions. Not seeing Shyvana he ducked down pulling his hood over his head, drawing his silver blade he began to push his way in to the thick reeds that covered the shallow water. Off in the distance something broke the surface of the water, reading his blade he slowly and silently made his way towards the noise. Reaching where he thought he heard the water splash he couldn't see anything, until a blunt ancient looking sword cut through the fog. Kain just saw it in time as he raised his sword blocking it.

The figured became clear as the fog dissipated a bit, "Poor soul." he mumbled as a man in old armor, hardly any flesh remained on his body as he pulled his blade back.

The thing let out a moan as it stabbed its blade forward, Kain side steps out-of-the-way as he cut up with his sword easily slicing through the undead man's arm. The beast didn't flinch or have any reaction to losing its arm as it just swung the blade mindlessly again at Kain. Using his sword once again he stopped his enemy's attack, pulling his arm back he cut the things neck separating its head. The undead man fell to pieces after losing it's head.

Kain sheathed his blade as he finale reached solid ground as he took his first steps he heard manic laughter as a voice spoke up, "Yes with you two as fresh sacrifices I can lead my army of undead against Demacia!"

The fog was thin now as he looked to see Shyvana sitting on the ground unconscious and another women tied to her, "If you think a worthless undead army like yours can take Demacia? Please, Valor is already back and the army of Demacia will be here to stop this."

Kain was about to charge as a blue eagle landed next to him it had a small amount of armor that matched the other woman. The eagle looked at the man and shook its head.

"We need to help them!" Kain growled quietly.

The man who stood over Shyvana and the other women was covered in a black and white robe that covered him from head to toe, "No! Demacia will feel my vengeance! Now be quiet so I can focus my powers!"

The area darkened as a strange red light appeared around the man's hands, Kain drew his blade again and charges forward, the eagle not far behind him as it took to the air. the man could see them now, "More soldiers good." the man laughed as the red light turned to lightening. The red lightening shot forward towards the pair.

"Valor move!" the woman cried as Valor ascended higher.

Kain was not so lucky as the red lightening made contact with him, the electricity ran through his body as he fell to the ground. Trying to crawl forward he reached for his sword the fell into the ground, but the man placed his right boot on top of the blade as he brought the left boot on Kain's head. Everything went black.

* * *

Kain opened his eyes slowly, "What...what happened?"

"The same thing that happened to us." Shyvana answered trying to pull forward but couldn't break the ropes.

"Valor is still out their, he will get us out." Quinn stated.

"I hope so..." Kain mumbles pulling on the ropes that held him to Shyvana and Quinn.

**AN: And here is Chapter Nine, I hope you like it as always I am open to suggestions. And the Ionia and Bilgewater poll is closed, moving on are Sarah Fortune with 6 votes, Syndra with 6 votes, and Akali with 6 votes and the new poll is up so go and vote we are almost done. Until next time! **

**And yes I know that one of the character is married in the next poll but it's just a political marriage that can easily be broken since they don't have feelings for each other.**


	11. The Howling Marsh Part 2

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 10 - The Howling Marsh Part 2

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play...almost never. Don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile.**

The madman began to pace back and forward in front of Kain, Quinn, and Shyvana. "They said I was crazy...I was tempting the League's rules, I was...mad." he ranted holding a strange black dagger. "Well I'll show them...first Demacia for forcing me out on my own...then the league too will feel my wrath." the man began to light candles that encircled the trio. He walked up to Shyvana with the dagger in hand giving her a small cut across the cheek, opening a small book he wiped the blood from the blade and into the book.

"Stop!" Kain yelled only for the man to ignore him and place the book on a small alter.

"Shyvana, go full dragon and we can get out of this." Quinn whispered.

The mad man grabbed Quinn by the chin, "You think I didn't know she was a dragon...I have her blood...I control her ability to change." he snickered slashing and stabbing the dagger in random directions as his robe moved from the winds. "The moon is almost in position."

A thick fog begins to cover the area again, "If we are going to do something it's going to have to be fast." Kain whispered.

Quinn looked up she couldn't see Valor, but she knew he was still in the area. "Be ready once Valor makes his move." she ordered.

Kain and Shyvana nodded as the man finished lighting the last of the candles, "We begin now." The man smiled as his grip tightened on the dagger.

He walked closer his eye locked on Quinn, "You have been a pest in my side and now you will lead my undead army!"

"Stay away from her!" Shyvana and Kain yelled struggling to get free.

The man began to laugh manically, "And what will you do to stop me!"

"Valor!" Quinn ordered as the eagle pierced the fog swooped down digging he's talons into the mans wrist, the dagger fell to the ground.

"Damn you beast!" he screams swing at Valor.

Valor released his grasp and flew up into the fog as the man began to throw red lightning into the sky after him. Valor let out a screech as he flew at the man in a straight line, man readied more lightning and threw it at the eagle once more. Valor dived low to the ground to dodge the lightning as a hand burst from the water marsh, the hand wrapped it's fingers around Valor's right-wing pulling him to the ground.

"Valor!" Quinn cried pulling as hard as she could to break free from the ropes.

"Quinn don't worry I have an idea, stand up." Shyvana ordered. Kain, Quinn, and Shyvana all managed to get to their feet, "Get the dagger."

The group hopped forward, the man was out in the fog looking for the injured Valor. The group bent down to their knees' as Kain's hand gripped the dagger, taking the blade he cut the ropes around his wrist. Then the ropes around his ankles, standing up he cut Shyvana and Quinn free as well.

"Thanks." Shyvana mumbles as she walks toward the book, picking it up a small fire engulfed the book.

Quinn was silent as she charged off into the fog, "Quinn?!" Kain yelled.

Fire swirled around Shyvana as she began to change growing in size, her skin turning to scales, and claws forming on her hands and feet as she turned into her true dragon form. She charged off into the fog as well after Quinn. Kain turned and saw both of his long swords sticking in the ground, running up he drew his blades from the ground and put them in his sheaths. He charged into the fog after them, hoping he could help them in some way. A minute passed as he slowly made his way into the marsh the water up to his ankles.

"Quinn...Shyvana?" he whispered as he heard a faint voice close by.

Getting closer he duck into some reeds as the voice was clear now, "Hold still you damn beast!" the mad man ordered.

Kain could see a hand was gripping Valor's right-wing keeping him ground but not stopping his will to stop the man. The man growled as Valor squeaks at him, Kain slowly drew his sword as he began to sneak closer. Leaving the reeds and making his way to land he found himself only a few feet away from the crazy man. "You life ends now!" the man laughed as the red energy began to swirl around his hands.

Kain heard the man as he charged forward swing his blade, the man turned and stopped the blade with his hand. The red energy was around both of his hands, "Please you think I can't see you." Using the his free hand he wrapped it around Kain's neck choking him. Letting go of his sword Kain threw a punch at the man. His head recoiled back from the punch but he was still smiling.

"You think a little punch is going to stop me, please." he laughed turning back looking at Kain, he began to lift him into the air.

An arrow wisped by Kain's side and struck the man in the chest, "Let him and Valor go...or the next arrow goes between your eyes!" Quinn growled taking a few steps closer to them.

"Please...now you think I can stop me." the man laughed as he finally let go of the sword and let it fall into the ground, then placing his hand on the arrow he drew it out.

Kain saw his chance drawing his steel sword he slashed upwards cutting through the man's arm, his hand relaxed its grip as Kain land on the ground grabbing his other sword moved towards Valor and cut him free from the undead head. The man growled in pain and angry as he held were his arm was, "You think you've one...I still...have more...tricks."

"They won't help you." a deep voice roared as Shyvana crawled out of the fog in her dragon form. "You will fall here!" with one last roar she covered him and the area around him in flames. The man ran around for a few stops before he fell to the ground not moving.

"Valor!" Quinn cried as she grabbed him from Kain.

"I believe he is ok, just an injured wing." Kain said.

Shyvana slowly turned back to her human form, "What of his undead army?"

"Without his magic...they will fall apart." Quinn answered cradling Valor.

"We should get out of here and get Valor a healer." Kain said.

Quinn and Shyvana nodded as they made began the journey back to Demacia.

**AN: Well here is chapter 10 hope you like it, as always thanks for reading and enjoy your day/afternoon/ or night until next time.**


	12. Broken

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 11 - Broken

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play...almost never. Don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile. **

It had been two days since Kain, Shyvana, Quinn, and Valor had gotten out of the Howling Marsh and stopped that mad man from unleashing his army of undead on Demacia. Quinn hadn't said a word, her eyes focused on Valor. "Quinn how are you holding up?" Kain asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't answer, "Quinn please talk to us." Shyvana said hoping she would open up.

Quinn shook Kain's hand of her shoulder as she keep move through the grasslands, "I'll be fine once Valor is healed." she mumbled.

Kain stopped as he saw movement up the hill from them, he stopped as the figured walked away. "Honor?!"

Shyvana turned and looked at him, "Something wrong Kain?"

"No...kept going...I'll catch up in a few minutes." he answered as he ran up the hill and into the dense forest.

Pushing his way through a bush Kain soon found himself in front of the man who saved him from the Seer, "Honor! Your ok!"

The giant man slowly turned around, "Kain..."

"Honor what's wrong?!" he asked panicked that his friend was hurt.

"My brother is fine." a low voice stated as the man who swiped Honor's gem stood beside him, his cane planted into the ground a raven sitting on a perch that was attached to his armor.

"No you're the thief who kidnapped him!" Kain yelled as he reached for his steel sword.

A dagger appeared at Kain's neck as a man appeared in front of him, the blade belonged to a man in blue armor and a cloak of purple that was cut into strips each with a blade attached to it stood before him.

"Give the word Swain." the man stated his hand dagger inching closer.

"Not yet, Dex can we use him?" Swain asked turning to his brother.

"I'm not sure, we fought her off once and the name is Honor." he answered.

"I see...Talon." Swain mumbled as he gave a nod to the man.

Talon nodded as he thrusts his right arm forward the blade that was attached to his gauntlet stabbed through Kain's leather armor and into his stomach, he began to bleed out as he looked at Honor. "Why...Honor..." he mumbled as he fell forward to the ground. His blood slowly began to soak into the grass under him.

"Swain!" Honor growled his hand shaking with angry.

Swain holds up Honor's gem, "Your soul is mine now brother, you answer to me." Honor raised his axe but couldn't bring it down on Swain, "Enough! Leave him for dead, let's go."

Kain reached his hand out to Honor as the three men began to walk into the forest, "Honor...don't...leave..."

Honor was silent as he continued to walk away, Kain's vision began to blur and darken.

* * *

"Honor!" Kain's eyes opened as he sat up quickly covered in sweat looking down his chest armor was gone and his wounds were closed and wrapped in bandages. Looking around he found himself inside of a small room laying on a bed. On the other side of the room was a small desk with a small glowing crystal and paper on it. Standing up he slowly walked across the wooden floor to the desk and looked at the note.

_"I have healed your wound, and mended your armor. Meet me outside once you can walk."_

Kain opened the door and found a nice large room, a fire-place burning two chairs in front of it, and next to the chair sat his leather armor chest piece and his twin swords. Gripping his armor he placed it over his chest and strapped it together, grabbing his weapon belt he placed it around his waist his steel and silver blades in their sheaths. Seeing another door with light under it he opened it as the wind began to gently blow as he stepped outside. To his left a man was in a leather apron had a small hammer as he began to smack red-hot metal on an anvil. The man's shaved head was sweating from the heat of the forge.

*Clang*

"I see your awake." the man stated.

"Yes...thank you for..."

*Clang*

"Don't thank me I just did what I thought was right."

"But you had no reason to help me." Kain said.

"True...but then how does that make me look if I just leave a man wound out in the middle of a forest."

*Clang*

"Who are you?" Kain asked stepping closer to the blacksmith's forge.

"I have gone by man names, you may call me Wilhelm." he answered.

"Wilhelm, I am Kain."

*Clang*

"Kain, wish we could have met under better conditions." Wilhelm stated putting the hammer down.

"What do you mean?" Kain asked.

Two men began walk towards Wilhelm's home and forge, both wearing matching uniforms. "Wilhelm we gave you two weeks now give us the swords we ordered."

"And I told you I would have it done now where is my payment?" Wilhelm asked.

"Payment?" One laughed.

"Your payment is the fact we don't run you through!" the other yelled.

Wilhelm smirked as he walked over to Kain, "May I borrow one of your swords?"

Kain nodded as he handed his steel sword to Wilhelm as he held his silver blade at the ready. "I'll take the one with the big mouth."

"No Kain...these men are my problem and I don't need you reopening your wound so just stay back and watch." Wilhelm stated patting Kain on the back as he walked forward the steel blade in his left hand. "Who is going to step forward and face me."

**AN: You maybe wondering why would you cut the chapter off right at a fight scene, because I'm mean. But thanks for readying chapter 11 and I will be closing the current poll as soon as one more person votes on it, until the next update enjoy your life.**


	13. Noxus

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 12 - Noxus

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play...almost never. Don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile. **

**Make sure to check my poll we have entered the Quarter Finals of who you people think I should pair Kain with. So get out and vote. **

The two men drew their weapons, "Come on Wilhelm, did you forget who we are old friend?"

"I never forget people I called comrades, but when they leave me to die on the battlefield they are no longer comrades." Wilhelm growled Kain's steel sword in his hand. The wind began to pick up as the sounds of many people marching began echo in small valley Wilhelm's cabin was in.

"Darn looks like the Commander is here." the two men sheathed their blades as a small detachment of soldiers began to marched up the hill towards Wilhelm cabin. Two men stood at the front the only two that didn't have matching uniforms.

The first man was bigger over all, covered in steel armor a red travelers cape draped over his shoulders, and a long great axe with blood still on the blade. The second man wore a mix of fur and leather armor, his smile looked smug, and in both of his hands were these strange swing axes that Kain had never seen before.

"Wilhelm..." the first man grumbled.

"Darius...Draven...so it was you who placed the order." Wilhelm stated handing Kain his steel sword back.

"Yes and we don't have time to waste where is what we ordered?" the man Wilhelm identified as Darius growled.

"It's in my storage shed, where is my payment?" Wilhelm asked.

"Why should we waste money on paying a deserter like you?" Draven asked that smug look still on face.

"Because I had an old friend from Zaun make my storage shed, so you pay me or all my hard work goes up in flames." Wilhelm answered.

"You wouldn't dare!" Darius yelled readying his axe.

"Try me." Wilhelm smiled.

Kain drew readied his steel blade, "Just give the word Wilhelm."

Wilhelm held out his hand, "Kain you wounds...just go the Noxians are too many for us to handle."

Draven began to spin his axes, "Draven could use a good fight."

The sound of boots began to echo in the valley again but the Noxian troops stood still behind their commander. "Someone else is coming!" Kain said as he turned to get Wilhelm's back. "More of your Noxians troops?"

Darius nor Draven answered as they stepped forward. Soon the unknown group of people began to march up the hill, but this group of men were clad in gold and blue armor their eyes locked on the Noxains. Kain noticed the two people at the head of the soldiers, Garen and Quinn had their weapons at the ready as they stopped.

"Darius..." Garen mumbled his great sword ready to strike.

Wilhelm slowly moved over to Darius and Draven, "I'm sorry Kain...I like you but I will not aid Demacia. I may hate Noxus for what it has become but I will not bend my knee to help out Demacia."

Quinn took Kain's hand as she walked him over to the Demacian line. "How bad are your wounds?" she asked as a line of troops walk ahead of them incase the fight broke out.

"An assassin...Talon stabbed me in the chest, Wilhelm saved me." Kain answered. "How could you tell I was wound? And how is Valor."

"Talon figures, as for you wounds I'm one of Demacia's best scouts, I can tell by how you walk." Quinn stated as some of the soldiers on both sides began to shout threats at each other. "Valor is going to be fine...Thanks for saving him, and me."

"No need to thank me Quinn we are comrades." Kain said.

"No I need to thank you, back in the marsh I was so rude and only focused on Valor." she mumbled looking down.

"You were worried about him it's understandable."

Garen made his way passed the line of men as he stood before Kain and Quinn, "You ok?"

"Yeah just need a few days before I can fight without opening my wound." Kain answered.

"You gave Shyvana and Quinn a good scary when they couldn't find you." Garen gave a small chuckle as he lean in to Kain's ear and whispered, "Quinn was in tears, and Shyvana looked like she was going to rip someone's head off."

Kain looked back over at Quinn, "I'm sorry to have worried you and Shyvana."

Quinn turned away wondering what Garen had said to them. Garen couldn't help but laugh, "Kain do you know why the Noxian's are here?"

"Yes, a women I meet when first arrived in Valoran. She was in command of a small group of bandits, me and Hon...my friend killed her men. We confronted her and she summoned this monster we managed to fight it off and the Seer fled. From what I've heard from a man called Swain the same women took control of Noxus from him." Kain explained.

"So this...Seer has taken control of Noxus, Prince Jarven will need to hear about this." Garen stated.

A young women came running up, "Sir, the Noxian's are pulling back."

"Good we can meet up with the other group at the old fort now hopefully we won't run into anymore surprises." Quinn said.

Garen, Quinn, and Kain began the march west towards the abandoned fort, "Why just an abandoned fort as you meeting place?" Kain asked.

"Well by the time the other's get here it will be night and this fort is still well protected. The walls are ten feet thick made of some of the best stone in the area, a cliff surrounds it from the south and east so it can only be entered from the north and west, and it still has working armaments if we need to defend are selves." Quinn answered.

"It was a fort used back in the Rune wars, many battles were fought near it and in it." Garen added.

Night was fast approaching as the group made it to the gates of the fort, two solider pushed the wooden doors opened Garen turned to the others. "I want all archers on the wall, the rest of you find the barracks and get settled in while we wait for the others. Quinn there still maybe some medical supplies somewhere in the keep check Kain's wounds." Garen ordered.

The soldiers began to move, Kain began the walk to the keep as Garen grabbed Quinn's shoulder, "Make sure that Kain's wounds haven't been poisoned by Wilhelm."

Quinn stopped in her tracks, "That was Wilhelm, Death's hand himself?"

Garen nodded as he let go of her shoulder as Quinn followed Kain into the keep. As the pair entered the keep the found everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, passing the entrance hall they walked up a set of stairs and into what looked like an old alchemist workshop. Kain sat down on an old chair as Quinn began to search for medical supplies. Picking up a few glass vials she knew she couldn't tell if any of these were medical or not. "Kain I can't find anything but I should at least check the wound."

"Alright." Kain slowly took off his chest leather armor.

Quinn stepped forward and looked at the weird clear substance that was covering the stab wound, "I've never seen anything like this, did he say what it is?"

"No, when he put it on I was still out from blood lost. And he never said what it was." Kain answered.

"How are you feeling besides that any weird pains? A fever maybe?" She asked feeling his forehead.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Kain...that man, Wilhelm he was given a name when the Noxians marched on Ionia. They called him Death's hand he would cut his way though the enemies with little regard for got in his way." Quinn answered.

"Yeah he told me about what he did, but he changed after his allies left him to die." Kain said.

A lone man stepped out from the shadows, covered from head to toe in black cloth armor. "The Black Claw!" Kain growled drawing his steel sword.

Quinn turned around drawing her crossbow. The man didn't seem to have any weapons on him as he took another step forward, "Peace I am not here to fight."

**AN: And here is Chapter 12 thanks for all the support, reviews, and criticism. I know my English isn't the best having an LD (Learning Disabilities) suck. And before I forget thanks for helping this story break 1.5k views. I hope you enjoy and until next time have fun and enjoy your life.**


	14. Choice, Life or Death

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 13 - Choice, Life or Death

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play...almost never. Don't forget to vote on my polls on my profile. **

**Make sure to check my poll we have entered the Quarter Finals of who you people think I should pair Kain with. So get out and vote. **

Garen stood vigilantly at he gates of the fort waiting for the other group that was sent out to search for Kain as well, the wind began to blow as the sun set over the horizon. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. A young scout ran up to Garen, "Sir the group led by Seneschal Zhao will be arriving within the hour."

"Thank your for the information get some rest in the barracks." Garen said his eyes locked on the horizon.

"Yes sir." the scout replied as he walked away.

_"Something feels wrong."_ Garen thought.

The Keep of the fort stood eerily silent as the three people inside the Keep stood at a stand still, "Why are you here then?!" Kain demanded.

The black armored man held up two scrolls, "Its simple, I have a choice for you Stormguard. Life or death?"

"Life...or death? Why should I take anything you offer?!" Kain mumbled.

"Because I can send you home, right now."

"What?!"

"It all depends on your choice, choose life I open this scroll in my left hand. It will open a portal and take you back home to you friends, and family. Will let you serve your mission to protect the people of Trill...Or you can choose death. Continue your mission to kill Thresh, then your friends and the people of Demacia will find your body hanging from the throne room of King Lightshield the III." The scroll is the man's right hand disappeared and a dagger made of shadow appeared in its place.

Quinn stood next to Kain ready to vault forward, but Kain placed his arm out holding her back. "Strong words from someone who isn't even here."

The man's eyes shifted to a glare, "How did could you tell?"

"Simple, you must know something about me because that armor and those eye's belonged to a man who fell to my blade and my sister's spear years ago." Kain answered as he threw a small glass vial that passed through the man as if he was nothing but air. "You hide in the shadow because you are afraid of me and those that stand by my side!"

"...Please, you think we fear a man whose injuries won't allow him to fight and a worthless scout. I gave you the chance to run and live, now you and her will die!" A dark aura formed around the man's hands as the shadows in the room began to move.

"Kain we need to leave!" Quinn ordered as she grabbed his arm and ran out of the alchemist workshop down the stairs and back into the entrance hall. Two ancient sets of armors begin to move forward placing themselves in front of the door.

"Quinn your' crossbow will not stop these things, can you hand a sword?" Kain asked.

"Yes I have been to train to use all types of weapons." Quinn answered as she holstered her crossbow around her back.

"Good." Kain said handing her his steel sword and readying his silver sword.

The living armor each drew a great sword crossing them in front of the door, "Quinn we need to break the armor, focus on arms so they can't use those swords."

Quinn nodded as both of them slowly approached the armor.

* * *

The second group led by Xin Zhao a man famed for his loyalty standing in red and gold armor his spear was alway by his side. His men were entering the fort as Garen approached him, "Garen I heard you and Quinn found the man we were looking for." he stated his long black ponytail blew in the wind.

Shyvana and Lux followed behind Xin waiting for Garen to respond, "Yes we found him...I sent him and Quinn to the Keep almost an hour ago thou, and something has bugged me since we got here."

"What do you mean?" Shyvana asked.

"I've had this bad feeling...it's hard to explain it, just a bad feeling I guess." Garen answered.

Lux was silent and a little pale as she looked towards the keep, "There is magic at work, this the feeling you have notice brother."

"What?!" The others asked as they looked towards the keep.

The group of four made their way to the doors of the Keep, Garen tried to push the doors open only to find a magic barrier had been placed on the door. "Dammit!" he yelled pounding his hands on it.

A young solider ran his way up to the Keep, "Seneschal Zhao, Commander Crownguard. Sightings of undead have come in as are scouts have returned."

"This can't be coincidence, Lux do what you can to break down this barrier, we will hold these beast out from this fort." Garen ordered.

Lux nodded placing her hand on the barrier trying to find a weak point her light magic could penetrate. Garen, Xin, and Shyvana made their way to barracks to rally the soliders for battle. "Archers to the wall, the rest of you barricade the main gates I don't want a single one of them to step foot inside!" Xin Zhao ordered.

* * *

Kain rushed forward as the first armor raised its great sword and brought it down, just missing as it's sword cracked the floor. Quinn rushed forward using his distraction to slash at the left arm of the armor. The sword bounced off the armor not even denting it, "Shit magic is protecting them." Quinn stated as she and Kain jumped back.

As they landed Kain grabbed his chest, the substance that was covering his wound cracked as a small amount of blood dripped to the floor. "Sorry Kain but you made your choice, now you and all your Demacian friend will die!" the man laughed.

Quinn was at Kain's side as she helped him up, "Yes I may die one day, but it will not be by your hand. You forget that this sword is special my Empress herself crafted the runes placed in it, this sword will always protect me and those I care about."

The man's hand gripped the dagger tighter, "The Empress didn't make that blade for you! I was the one who should have gotten it! You only got it because of your worthless family heritage, everyone knows I was the best of the Hunters!"

"I always thought you had survived Maxius, but to see what you've turned into. The Empress could tell that in your heart you would have betrayed her, unlike the Stormguard who have served her family since they started their Imperial conquest to unite are homeland." Kain said.

"I'll kill you Kain...then your sister Serena, then I will used the weapons and runes she crafted in your sword and her spear to end the Empress's life showing how weak your family was!" Maxius growled.

**AN: Alright I'm going to cut the chapter short here, So yeah looks like Kain and Quinn are in a stuck in a sticky situation, the next chapter will be more focused on the siege of the fort, also part two of the quarter finals will be placed up in a few minutes I will announce who is going on once I get the results of this next poll. Until next time enjoy you days, afternoons, and nights.**

**- BtB 25**


End file.
